The Irony of Yuki
by Kaida Faye
Summary: Yuki means "lucky", but that was never the case with Yuki Takanara. So, what do you get when you mix an unlucky girl, a prestigious high school, old friends, traumatizing memories, high stakes, and one huge mistake to initiate it all? An experience that may very well shake the Host Club to the core— for better, and for worse. *I DON'T OWN OURAN OR ANY OF ITS BITS AND PIECES.*


**AN: Yay, new story! *panics because major plot revisions* It's time to say goodbye to _Broken_**_ **Butterfly**_** and hello to _The Irony of Yuki__! _Plus, a very special HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Hellosweetie4737 for holding up her side of the bargain and being super supportive and helpful! This has been such a roller-coaster for us all so hopefully it's worth it! From this point, read on:**

* * *

**The Irony of Yuki  
****First Impressions**

"_I can't believe you guys are graduating to middle school! It's not fair; I want to go with you. I don't have any friends in my grade!" _

"_That's not true, plenty of people like you!" Honey exclaimed sweetly as he bounced his Usa-chan on his lap. He, Mori, and I sat on the front steps of Ouran Academy's elementary division, waiting for our rides home. _

"_We'll still see each other, Yuki," Mori assured me. He ruffled my orange-red hair the same way he always did. _

_I smoothed my hair back down with my hand, "but who's going to play with me during recess?" I pouted. I flung my head back and sighed. I stared at the clouds, pink and heavy with sunset. _

"_You'll just have to decide that tomorrow," a shadow fell over us and a tall, blonde-haired boy bent and slung my backpack over one shoulder. _

"_Masashi," I cheered as I bounded into my big brother's arms. He picked me up and spun me around before setting me back on the ground, his glassy green eyes glittering with laughter. "C'mon, butterfly, you'll see the boys over the summer break," my brother said while waving to my friends. _

_They waved back and Honey shouted, "Bye-bye, Yuki! See you soon!"_

_But, soon came and I didn't see much of anyone. Summer was dead without my friends. As the years passed, I concluded that I would never see them again._

* * *

I couldn't help but breathe in the smell of chlorine as I passed the huge fountain. Summer was breathing its last as August quickly came to a close. I walked through the front doors, my black flats clicking against the polished marble floor. I had dressed myself in my best day-dress because I had been _requested._

I walked, as casually as possible, head held high, to the receptionist's desk in the front office. The woman sitting behind the desk was slightly overweight, her messy black bun falling out in places. She was shuffling hurriedly through a labyrinth of papers. She gasped when she looked up and saw me.

"Oh, can I help you, miss?" she asked, pushing up the glasses that were sliding down the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I received a letter that I'm supposed to meet the chairman of the school board today." I replied, trying not to chuckle at the space-y receptionist. I handed her the letter typed up on light pink parchment, stamped with the Ouran seal.

She read over it once, picked up the phone receiver on her desk, and pushed a blinking red button. "Mr. Suou, a visitor for you."

"Send her in," I overheard a man's voice answer through the phone. She smiled at me and led me down a short hallway to a door. The little plaque tacked on the front read "Suou, Yuzuru: Chairman of the Ouran Academy School Board" in etched-gold.

She knocked and turned the knob. She ushered me in, and before I knew it, was closing the door behind me.

"I'm glad you could come today. I was very shocked when I received word from your father," the man behind the desk said.

I quickly sat down in one of the overstuffed burgundy seats in front of his desk. It briefly crossed my mind that I hadn't been invited to sit, but I didn't care. I stared intently at the man before me, "Did you really have contact with him? What did my father say to you?" My fingers were twitching and my voice was shaking.

"I received this letter addressed from him in America. He has opened a veterinary university that has been very successful over the past decade or so. He wants you to finish out this year here at Ouran and then study abroad in Boston, Massachusetts with him," he said with a smile. He must have thought this was wonderful news for me.

It was nothing of the sort.

I sat frozen in awe. _I haven't heard from my father in years, why does he want me to transfer all of a sudden?_

Mr. Suou handed me a formal-looking letter.

_Suou Yuzuru,  
__ It has been a long time since you and I have spoken as business partners, and even longer, as friends. Today I write on behalf of my youngest daughter, Takanara Yuki. If I am correct, she is to be starting her second year of high school this fall and I want her to attend Ouran Academy once more. I will pay her full tuition for this year and once this year is up I would like her to join me here in the United States. I have decided that Yuki will attend my university and I would like her properly educated before hand. I have faith that this year at Ouran will make up for the past six years of public school. I am leaving her educational success in your hands, in my absence.  
__ With all thanks,  
__ Takanara Osamu_

The sight of my father's spidery signature sent an unsettling chill down my spine. _So he ran off to open a university in America? Does that mean he knows about mom, or Masashi? Maybe he knows where Inari went? _Questions were flooding my brain.

_Why didn't he ever come home? And where does he get the audacity to tell me where to go to school?_ _He's never around, and surely he doesn't get to decide from a million miles away?_

My fingers were twitching out of frustration.

"So you see," Mr. Suou started speaking again, now that I had handed him back the letter, "it's my responsibility now to see you succeed here at Ouran. I have enrolled you in class 2-A. My son, Tamaki, is in that class as well. I'll speak with him and make sure he helps you get acquainted with all of his friends and everyone here at school," he smiled. There was something naturally charming in that man's smile, something that made it impossible to argue. How was I supposed to explain to him the decade old grudge I had against my father that would keep me from accepting a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to go to the school that poor kids could only dream of?

I nodded. It was all I was capable of. With just a few exchanged letters, my life turned upside-down. "I assume you'll be needing a uniform?"

"No sir, I have another family member that attended Ouran. I'd like to wear that uniform."

He grinned at me and stood up. I did the same and we shook hands. "Well then, I suppose I'll be seeing you come September."

* * *

I raced down the halls, dodging kids left and right, trying not to accidentally smack any of them with my skateboard. I skidded to a stop when I reached a set of huge mahogany doors. The sign hanging above them read "Music Room 3". I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that I had scribbled the room number down on. I nodded, _this is the place; I'm glad I'm not late._

I pushed down the door handle and stepped inside. A whirlwind of rose petals ambushed me with a potent floral smell and a cluster of teenage boys immediately greeted me.

Without hesitating, a tall blonde sauntered up to me, "Who is this lovely rose that's wandered into our clubroom before opening time? A new student perhaps?"

"Uh, yeah," I admitted. I was fumbling for the words that had been all planned out in my head the night before.

_Hello, I'm Takanara Yuki. I'm looking for Suou Tamaki, from class 2-A. His father told me I could find him here. _

Cue bow.

But instead I just stammered and stared into the blonde boy's endless blue eyes. There was something familiar in his charming smile.

He took my hand and kissed it. I immediately pulled back. _Why is he being so forward? What's this guys deal?_ I began inching away from him. For every step he took towards me, I took two back.

"Have you come to see the Host Club? Would you like to try the wild type? Natural? Boy Lolita? Cool? Mischievous?"

_What is he talking about?_

"Or maybe you'd like to try me?" He said with a hint of a French accent in his voice. He pulled me close to his body and cocked my chin up with one finger so that I was staring into his eyes. We were close enough to kiss.

I half-squealed, half-screamed and shoved him away from me. I held my breath when I felt my skateboard slam into something behind me. I turned just in time to watch a small table topple over. I could do nothing but gasp as a set of ornate teacups and a vase full of flowers shattered on the floor. I stood there helplessly, hoping with all my heart that a black hole would open in the floor and swallow me up.

I had no such luck.

"I hope this isn't going to become an everyday occurrence," said one of the boys whom I had ignored. This one had black hair and glasses that glinted in the sun. He was writing in a little black notebook. "A set of Ginori teacups, the matching tray, an ornate vase, and repairing the table altogether will cost about ten million yen."

I made a choked noise and willed myself not to cry. _I'll never be able to pay that off! Maybe, if I sneak out in the middle of the night and catch a train, I can get far enough away that I can start a new life where no one will find me and—_

"You owe us money, Mademoiselle. You can have your family make out a check to the Ouran High School Host Club, when is convenient."

I clamped a hand over my mouth. _There is nothing convenient about a ten million yen debt! _I screamed in my head, feeling sick. My vision was blurry; my head, swimming.

"I'll be… right… back," and everything faded to black.

When I sat up, the raging headache was just subsiding. I looked through the window in front of the couch I had been laid down on and wondered why the room was suddenly so quiet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see that the hand belonged to a very tall boy with black hair and dark eyes. On his back, looking over his shoulder was a much smaller, blonde-haired boy.

_Why is he wearing a high school kid's uniform if he's in the elementary division? _I thought.

"Yuki…? Yu-chan, are you alright?" I read the little boy's lips.

_Read his lips? _

I wasn't hearing sounds anymore. _That explains why the room had been so quiet._ I looked around at the other boys who were crowding around the sofa I had been laid out on: Crazy Blonde Boy, Cynical Glasses Guy, a short brunette, and a pair of identical twins. I gave them a puzzled look when I noticed the twins had my school bag open in their hands.

The brunette boy asked me if I felt all right. He had a broom and dustpan in hand.

_I guess I owe him a favor for cleaning up my mess…_

I pointed to my ears and said "hearing aids," as well as I could without hearing my voice.

"These?" Glasses boy asked, holding out his hand to me; resting on his palm was my ability to hear. I nodded quickly and reached for them.

"Ah, ah, ah," He closed his hand before I could grab my aids. "I'm assuming you can read lips, which means you'll do just fine answering a few questions for me. _Then _you can get these back."

My eyes widened in shock. Was this boy really so cruel as to withhold my hearing aids? Sure, I could read lips fluently; it was one of my only talents, but that's not a good reason to steal my aids!

Lip-reading, lock-picking, skateboarding, gymnastics… A very specific skill set. Being interrogated? Not one of my skills.

At that moment I resolved that I wouldn't like the Ouran High School Host Club's company.

I had no idea what was in store for me.

* * *

**AN: Wahaha! First chapter finally done and many more to come! I hope you guys enjoy this version, because this is the one you're stuck with! I know I've made a lot of big changes from _Broken Butterfly _but I think this one will end up a lot better in the long run! Thanks to everyone for being so supportive while I try to figure all of this perfectionism nonsense out! (Including a name-change for my profile as well!) ~Kaida-Faye (Formerly: Yuki-mu)**


End file.
